Manhattan
by coldplaywhore
Summary: What happens when a spark ignites between two friends who are unable to deny their feelings? Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest! In The Closet Contest Entry


**So this was written a while ago and was my entry in the 'In The Closet' contest. Congrats to those who won, all the stories were excellent and I suggest you head over to the C2 to read some really spectacular stories. This is even more out of my usual genre, so I am forewarning you now, this is femmeslash. If that doesn't float your boat, I won't be upset if you don't read. **

**Thanks to Risbee for constantly encouraging this even though I was on the fence about entering. As per usual, I don't own these characters, I just make the girls do dirty things to each other.**

**Title: Manhattan**  
**Pairing: Bella/Rosalie**  
**Word count: 7,195 according to Word**  
**Rating: M**

**RPOV**

I was nervous.

Fuck, nervous didn't even begin to cover it. I would be curled up on the floor in the fetal position hyperventilating if this wasn't something I had wanted for so long. She was someone I had dreamed about since the first moment I met her online.

This day would be the first time I was able to meet her in person. We'd exchanged pictures early on in our friendship, but it was her words that captured my attention and slowly weaved themselves around my heart as we got to know one another in every possible way, even sexually.

Our relationship was inevitable. Like cherry blossoms blooming in the spring in Washington, D.C or thunder following a flash of lightning during a storm; it couldn't be stopped. Neither of us planned for this, or ever thought it would happen, but we determined to just let things happen and see where it took us. Needless to say, it led to both of us falling in love with the last person we ever expected we would love.

Never in my wildest dreams did I, Rosalie Hale, think I would ever say I loved a woman. Let alone one who I had met online. Bella Cullen was a breath of fresh air and made me open my eyes to new possibilities; things I didn't even know I wanted. Of course, now all I wanted was her.

In fact, that was probably an understatement. She was vital to my happiness and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. That being said, if it ended tomorrow, I wouldn't have a single regret, because I had found love with the most beautiful, giving and caring woman in the world. It wasn't conventional how Bella and I found each other, but I knew we were destined to be together, even if it was only once. If Bella didn't feel the same, then she wouldn't be waiting for me in the suite I had booked just a few feet down the hallway.

That was our agreement… it was all or nothing. If Bella wasn't there waiting for me, I would go home tomorrow, a little disappointed, but thankful for the time I did have with her. However, I wasn't overly concerned. Sure, on my flight from Memphis I may have worried a bit about what the hell I was doing getting on the plane in the first place, but I kept being reminded of Bella. I would check my cell phone and see the pictures she had sent me, a feeling of relief coursing through my body. Bella loved me, so I knew she would be waiting for me.

The carpet under my feet was plush, and the walls were a lovely gold color, as I focused my attention on everything around me. I tried not to think about the fact that I was currently walking towards my destiny – to Bella – because I knew that would make me even more anxious. I wanted this. Fuck, I booked the hotel room a few months ago and I had planned our trip to Manhattan down to the last detail. All she had to do was show up and everything would be ready for her – for us.

Even though we had met online, and sure that isn't as taboo as it used to be, it was still unexpected for both of us. Bella was 30 and had been married for several years to her college sweetheart, Edward, and their marriage was a content one, but it had become somewhat stagnant due to the responsibilities of work, family and friends.

I was two years younger than Bella and had been in relationship for just under two years to my seemingly perfect boyfriend, Emmett. We were on our way to becoming engaged, or so everyone told me, but I was wavering. I knew, without a doubt, if he was to propose to me anytime soon, I would turn him down. He was loyal and loving, but I felt like something was missing in our relationship. Our sex life was nothing short of stellar, but I just always had this urge for more… Unfortunately, this more was something he couldn't provide me, but Bella could.

What began as an easy friendship between us turned into incessant flirting, until one night, the previous December, where we suddenly declared there were no lines within our relationship and we had cyber sex.

It was unexpected, anxiety ridden and more erotic than anything I had experienced with Emmett. I was hooked. Bella was my new drug of choice, and I found myself desperate for constant contact with her. Whether it was via email or chat, we were always talking about random things in our life. She listened as I discussed my concerns over marrying Emmett and I was there for her when she needed someone to talk to about her relationship with Edward. We just got one another and decided that rather than stress over everything, we needed to simply see where this took us.

I giggled the first time Bella let me call her my girlfriend and was literally on the edge of my seat the first time we talked on the phone. What we thought would be a simple conversation to break the ice ended up being a four hour call that ended up in both of us masturbating until we passed out, our phones glued to our ears. Thank god her husband was out of town and Emmett slept at his own apartment that night.

Sadly, our phone calls were few and far between. Bella's soft, yet compelling voice made it hard for me to stay away from her, but we sneaked in calls when we could, always ending each call with a declaration of love and a promise of more time together when we could. I didn't worry about the fact that we couldn't talk as much as either of us would liked. At that point, I took anything I could get from her and she felt the same way.

As I reached the door of our room, my heart was literally bursting out of my chest, in both anxiety and excitement. After all this time, I couldn't fathom that I was finally here, in New York. Bella and I had discussed at length where we eventually wanted to meet, what the circumstances would be like and what time of year we would go. Hell, we had even discussed in graphic detail all of the things we needed to be in the room in order to live out our ultimate fantasies together. I would have been happy if it was an empty room with just her and I; that was all I needed. However, Bella and I decided if we were going to spend a week together, we were going to enjoy ourselves to the fullest.

My hand gripped the door knob and I slid my little plastic keycard into the lock, my breath hitching as I turned the knob and walked into the room.

A few days before we left for New York, I called the hotel and told them that my guest would be arriving early. Bella's flight from Seattle was scheduled to come in two hours before mine, so they graciously agreed to provide her with access to the room in my absence. It was at that moment, as I walked into the beautiful suite at the Plaza hotel, that I realized just how real everything was about to become. Someone I had privately lusted over for months was so close to me and everything I ever dreamed of with her was about to become a reality. I could only hope the reality was better than the fantasy, because our dreams and desires together were unbelievable.

I tried to exude confidence with each step I took, my heels clacking loudly against the marble foyer, but I was anything but composed. Inside, my stomach was literally flipping with uncertainty. This situation was beyond anything I had ever dreamed of. Fuck, Bella was beyond my dreams, but I couldn't leave now. It would kill me if I let her down, because I loved her so fucking much.

AS I stood still, looking around the room, I wanted to call out to her, to see if she was in our suite, but when I opened my mouth there was no sound. I cleared my throat softly and that was when I noticed movement out on the balcony. The sheer curtains moved lightly in the warm spring breeze and I noticed her curvy figure standing against the wrought iron bars. I moved closer, smiling as I saw that she was dressed exactly like we had discussed. A red and white polka dot halter dress with a poufy skirt that made Bella look like she stepped right out of 1940's pin up calendar; yet another one of our joint fantasies.

Her long hair fell softly down her shoulders in wavy curls, the sunlight reflecting off her chestnut tresses as my eyes swept down her body, drinking her in. Bella was wearing the pair of black patent leather Mary Jane heels I had bought for her online and sent for her birthday and a pair of stockings. I was already envisioning the garters that were under that skirt, knowing full well that if Bella was wearing the dress then she was also wearing the lingerie we had picked out together specifically for today.

I waited for a moment, watching her every move, and I could sense that she was just as uneasy as I was. Finally, I was unable to stand so close without touching her, so I moved forward and tentatively wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder as I felt her entire body relax under my touch.

"You scared me," Bella whispered sweetly, her familiar sounding voice making my breath hitch. As I leaned in and kissed just under her ear lobe, I reveled in finally hearing her voice for the first time without the hindrance of our phones.

"You don't seem afraid," I replied as I felt her head fall back against my shoulder and we both looked out over Central Park, the lush green landscape in the middle of the vast concrete jungle, spread out before us.

"Believe me, Rosalie, I'm absolutely frightened."

I clutched her hand, lifting it from the edge of the balcony and entwined her fingers in mine, placing them tenderly over her heart. "I'm just as terrified as you are, baby. But like we said since the day we started planning our trip together, we can do as much or as little as we want. Hell, if you want to turn around and leave, the fact that I've held you for 2 minutes is more than enough for me."

Oh who was I kidding, now that I was here I wanted it all, but I also didn't want to scare her away. We had discussed this, she was shyer than I was, and a little more anxious about everything, but no less excited.

I didn't doubt how Bella felt about me. She was head over heels in love with me, as I was with her, we just needed to let things happen as they may, just like how we started our relationship so long ago. Bella let go of my hand and turned around to face me, her smile bright across her beautiful face and I couldn't help but reach up and cup her cheek, stroking it softly with my thumb. Bella's head leaned into my hand and I could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest as we stood frozen.

I desperately wanted to lean down and kiss her, to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of, but I didn't want to overstep or rush us. All good things come to those who wait and all that, right?

"I couldn't leave now if I wanted to, Rose," Bella said genuinely as her eyes shone brightly. "I want this, so fucking much, but you need to be patient with me. Can you just hold me again?"

"I'd be happy too," I replied as I wrapped my arms back around her waist and pulled her tighter against me, her breath warm against my neck. My hands moved slowly against her lower back, rubbing up and down slowly as we simply stood together, wrapped around one another, basking in the joy of finally being together.

I was caught completely off guard as Bella's lips pressed lightly against the corner of my mouth. I turned a little, one of my hands reaching up to thread through her hair, so I could return her kiss properly. I was then further shocked by how the gentle movement of my mouth against her soft pink lips turned passionate so quickly. It was as if some switch was flicked on and Bella's hands were suddenly holding my face to hers, our lips sliding effortlessly together as my tongue slipped between my lips and found hers, which was just as eager to taste me.

I couldn't help myself as I plunged my tongue inside her waiting mouth and I groaned loudly at how good she tasted. Fuck, she was like honey and pure fucking sex all rolled into one gorgeous, alluring woman. If I hadn't just agreed to be patient, I would have forced Bella back against the French doors behind us and slipped my hand under her dress and finger fuck her into oblivion.

However, I was letting her lead us, so I had to be calm. I resigned myself to simply enjoy what I could of Bella for the next week because I knew this was a huge step for her. She instigated the kiss, which I never expected based on all our previous conversations. It gave me hope that perhaps she wasn't as shy as she led me to believe.

When Bella pulled back a moment later, both of us were panting madly, with huge smiles across our flushed faces. "Sorry, I told you I really wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah, you may have mentioned that in the past," I replied as I pushed some stray hair behind her ear and leaned in, kissing her lips chastely, and loving the blush that covered her cheeks.

I immediately thought back to some of our chat and phone conversations where we simply discussed how much we want to kiss each other. Bella loved kissing because of the intimacy and connectedness that it provided the couple. I would have been more than happy to spend our week together doing only that, if that was what she wanted.

"I just … I'm trying to be patient, but when you kiss me like that, I can't help myself. Do you know how hard it is not to touch you right now in all the ways we've talked about, Bella?"

"I know… believe me, I know," Bella said sweetly as she rested her forehead against mine and I kissed her tenderly again, my whole body shuddering with the realization that I could finally fucking touch her.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door that startled us and we reluctantly pulled away from our tender moment. We immediately took a step back from each other as I explained to her softly that it was probably just the bell hop bringing up my bags.

As I walked to the front door, I noticed Bella that was headed away from me and towards what I believed was one of the two bedrooms in the suite. When I had booked the hotel, I hadn't wanted to assume anything, regardless of what we had discussed about our dreams and fantasies. So, to prevent any potential awkwardness I booked a two bedroom suite, just in case all we ever were to each other was the best of friends and confidantes. I could only hope, now that I was here, that it wasn't the case. I watched as her hands as they fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress as she walked away, and I immediately wondered what was going through Bella's head. Did I have any reason to be apprehensive?

When I opened the front door, the bell hop gave me a huge grin and brought in my two bags, looking around curiously. "Where would you like them to go, ma'am?" he asked politely as I wondered that myself. I quickly pointed towards the bedroom that wasn't occupied and he nodded his head and did as requested.

Once my bags were settled, I tipped him and he left with a courteous farewell, his name tag reading 'Riley'. He was been cute, though a little young, with messy dirty blonde hair and a few days scruff on his face. The bell hop had been exactly the kind of guy Bella and I had discussed joining us, if we ever decided we needed some company in fulfilling our fantasies.

As I closed the door behind him, Bella came out of the bedroom looking disappointed. "I thought the bell hop was here. Where are your bags?"

"In the other room, I didn't want to assume…" I began to say, my voice appearing completely calm even though I was actually apprehensive. Bella interrupted me with a serious expression on her beautiful face and I was suddenly worried that I had hurt her feelings.

"I thought we would like the other room better since it had a few of the park, but if you wanted us in that room, that's okay too."

"I wasn't sure you wanted me in the same bedroom, if I am being honest with you," I replied anxiously as I looked down at the floor and immediately felt unsure. So much for the confidence I was trying to exude. This wasn't exactly going how I thought it would, but it was because I couldn't get over my fear that Bella's concerns regarding our relationship would keep us apart.

"Of course I want you. After all the time we've talked about just lying in bed, holding each other and snuggling, you can't honestly expect me to not want that?" she said genuinely as I perked up slightly, encouraged by her words. "I mean, I know I said we need to go slow and work up to everything, but I couldn't stay here without you beside me, Rose."

"I agree," I said eagerly as Bella walked towards me and took my hand in hers, leading me towards the second bedroom as she helped me get my bags.

When everything was settled in our bedroom, we spent a few minutes wandering around the suite, checking everything out. The room was somewhat modern, with a red and beige color palette adorning the walls and linens. Our bed, which I found exciting to say, had a wrought iron headboard, extremely soft sheets and literally dozens of pillows. My mind went wild thinking of the various scenarios that could occur on the bed, if only she would let me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as I sat down on the chaise lounge in front of the window.

"You don't want to know."

"I always want to know what you are thinking, Rosalie."

"What about taking it slow?"

"Talking and doing are two different things."

I let out a sigh of anxiety and decided to just bite the bullet. "I was picturing, um… making love to you on that bed," I admitted as my fingers clutched at the edge of the chaise and I watched her come towards me ever so slowly, her trim legs practically strutting. "And on this chaise, on the couch in the living room, and on that over sized King Edward chair." I literally could have gone on naming every surface in our suite but what would be the point? I think Bella got the picture.

"Let's take this one step at a time, alright?" she asked as she leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth again as I sucked in a deep breath. This was bold, well for Bella it was bold, and we both knew it. "Now, why don't we go check out the bathroom? It looked huge."

I nodded my head and Bella extended her hand to me, helping me up from my seat. We kept our hands entwined as she led me into the bathroom. Bella had been right, the bathroom was enormous and also one of the reasons I had initially picked the suite. It had a large open shower area with several different shower heads, as well as a monstrous soaker tub I planned for us to use. There was even a TV mounted into the wall across from the tub and I immediately began picturing us watching porn while we pleasured each other, if we even got around to turning it on, that is.

Once we had finished checking out the room, Bella and I decided to stay in for the night rather than go out and grab dinner. Neither of us felt like leaving the comfort of the room to go out in public yet. Bella and I had talked about being in public on a regular basis, because we didn't plan to come to New York City and never see some of the sights. We determined it was probably for the best if we tried to not be too obvious about how we felt and attempted to look like best friends. After all, that was what we were first… before we became us. However, neither of Bella or I felt prepared to try and face the world as a couple, so we didn't.

The sexual and nervous tension was thick between us as we ordered room service and decided to just relax and watch TV. Before we knew it, things had sort of worked into a comfortable silence and Bella was lying with her head in my lap as I stroked her hair softly.

"I never thought I would like you playing with my hair so much," Bella whispered as I leaned down and kissed her temple tenderly. "That's what I wanted most… the kissing. I've wanted to kiss you since December. Every day I think about kissing you, Rosalie." Bella sat up slightly and I couldn't help myself, she was asking me to kiss her and I wasn't passing up the chance to taste her sweet lips again. I leaned in and pressed my mouth to hers, finding her ready and waiting for me.

Our tongues gently danced and our mouths pressed firmly together, as we both slowly grew bolder and I suddenly found myself hovering over her, urging her to lie down on the couch. My hand clutched her hip and the other held me above her, our lips never parting as her anxiety seemed to disappear the more I touched her; the more I loved her.

I wanted to do so much more, to touch Bella where I've always dreamt of, but I didn't want to push her. Until she moaned against my mouth and her hands gripped my face, pulling me down closer to her. She tasted like a little slice of heaven, so I boldly moved my hand from her hip down to her thighs, pushing her skirt up slowly, and found myself emboldened when she didn't stop me. Fuck, I wanted her so much.

I moved my hand between Bella's legs, reaching up to stroke her over her panties, but I stopped immediately.

"Oh my god …" I was taken aback when I found no barrier like I expected, just her bare skin. And sweet Jesus was she ever wet.

With no request to stop falling from her lips, I boldly slipped my nervous fingers between her pussy lips and moved one finger slowly around her clit. My heart was literally doing a happy dance at the fact that after so long I was finally intimately touching the woman who had captured my heart and soul. They were hers to do with as she wanted. I trusted her not to hurt me and I knew she felt the same of me.

I felt Bella's body shaking slightly around me from my gentle exploration of her exquisite body. I pulled my mouth away from hers to lick my way down her chin to her ear, nibbling on the lobe softly before whispering softly to her. "You feel so fucking good… even better than I ever thought you would." She moans in response and I feel crazy with desire for her. "I bet you taste like pure fucking honey. The sweetest nectar ever, don't you?"

"Why don't you find out, Rose?" she croaked nervously as I watched while a shy, yet sly grin crossed her face. She wanted this just as much as I did. All those months of worrying how she would react when I finally got her alone behind closed doors were proving to be pointless. Bella was just as turned on as I was, in fact, possibly even more so.

Just as I sat up and leaned back on my heels, desperate to lift her skirt up and taste her, there was a loud knock on our door. "Jesus fuck," I groaned as I looked at the door, wanting desperately to ignore the interruption.

"That's probably dinner."

"It's not what I want to eat."

"We have six more days here, Rose. Relax." Bella was calm, though her labored breathing and her eyes said otherwise. I was about to pull my finger from between her legs when, in a moment of friskiness, I decided against it. Instead, I eased my finger inside her, twisting and pumping it rapidly as I watched her eyes roll back in her head and she groaned loudly. "Oh fuck!"

"Later. Right now, I just need a taste," I replied smugly as I pulled my finger out and sucked on it furiously as I stood up and moved towards the door to get our dinner.

When I opened the door, I pulled my finger from my mouth as the waiter looks at me oddly before pushing the cart through the door and into our small dining area. I looked back and Bella was standing, smoothing her skirt down, and trying to look casual. However, from the gleam in the waiter's eye, I can see he knew what we were doing. The smile plastered on my face clearly gave us away, so I tipped him and ushered him out of the room as quickly as I could.

As I closed the door behind him, I turned around and found Bella uncovering the plates on the table and felt a little disappointed. I would have much preferred that we continued on with our activities on the couch, but I swiftly remembered our need to go slow and get comfortable with each other. It's not like we could just dive in, so to speak, even though I wanted to.

Dinner was an effortless affair as we drank some beer and talked about everything, including what first brought us together. We discussed the various things we wanted to do in the city, most of which I hoped we wouldn't have time for because we opted not to leave our suite, but I didn't verbalize this. I didn't want to scare Bella, not that I thought I would, but I was being overly cautious. Bella meant too much to me for me to do something that would ruin us.

After dinner, Bella let me know that she was beginning to feeling the effects of flying from Seattle and wanted to shower. Alone. I quickly agreed and began to unpack my luggage in our room, still giddy with excitement. I used two drawers in the dresser, using the final one for all the 'accessories' we agreed to bring - toys and what not. When I was done, I changed into something a little more comfortable, yoga pants and a tank top, before I yelled at her through the door to see if she wanted to watch a movie.

Seconds later it opened and Bella strolled out with a very tiny towel wrapped around her curvaceous body. She was clutching it tightly against her chest and her hair was dripping wet, drops of water falling down her chest and between her breasts. I may have been salivating.

"A movie sounds good, pick something and I'll get dressed." She disappeared back behind the door and I fought the urge to put on lesbian porn, opting instead for Forgetting Sarah Marshall, which I knew Bella enjoyed. I also figured a good dose of humor would lighten the tension, right?

When Bella walked out a few minutes later, I was sitting on the bed, resting against the pillows and waiting patiently. She looked beautiful, her hair brushed down, though still wet, with a tank top and a pair of green fuzzy pants on. I grinned, remembering the pants from our conversations, as I watched her climb onto the bed. I could see just a hint of her breasts as she climbed up and my body clenched; there was no bra.

"Forgetting Sarah Marshall is on," I explained simply, as she sat right beside me, her leg touching mine as she rested her head against my shoulder and I easily wrapped my arm around her, holding her close.

"Did it start already, Rosie?"

"Just a few minutes ago, you haven't missed anything."

"Okay," she replied with a sigh as we leaned back and comfortably snuggled together, watching the movie.

Throughout the movie I was constantly touching her tenderly, whether rubbing her back or stroking her hair. Part way through the film, we changed positions so that we were lying on our stomachs, facing the TV. I wanted to make a move, to show Bella of how I felt about her, but I was panicked. It wasn't until she turned onto her side and looked at me intently that I thought something was up. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem different… since the couch."

"I didn't mean to. This is just a lot, you know? We've both dreamed about this for so long and now that it's here, I find myself… unsure."

"No lines, remember," Bella urged quietly as I recalled our vow to each other when we first started our relationship. I felt relieved, and took comfort in her words, as I remembered full well that she wanted this as much as I did, even though we were both anxious and uncertain. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth and nibbling it softly before I felt her tongue against my upper lip. I opened my mouth and found her enthusiastic for my kisses.

I felt alive as her tongue traced mine, our lips joined together, as my hands move under her thin tank top, moving up to feel her supple breasts. My breath hitched as I felt how hard her nipples were, rock fucking hard, and I smiled against her mouth knowing it was for me. I pinched them between my fingers, gently at first, slowly getting rougher as her moans of arousal increased.

Our kisses grew more frantic as I touched her seductive body. Our tongues entwining, both of us sucking on the others for dear life, as our lips were swollen from effort. Bella acted like she was shy, but she was also a temptress, though she didn't realize it. I pulled back from sweet her lips, one of my hands lowering to the hem of her shirt, waiting for her approval. As Bella nodded her head with a spark of confidence in her dark eyes, I pulled back and lifted her tank top over her head, watching her hair fan out over the bed softly.

"You're stunning," I replied sincerely as I kissed her lips, and then continued down her neck and collarbone to find myself faced with her pert, pink nipples. "I love you." I immediately ran my eager tongue around each one, reveling in how good Bella tasted as my hands grasped them both, kneading gently before finally sucking one hard nipple into my mouth, urged on by her desperate moans.

"Fuck, I love you too… so fucking much," she forced out as her hands threaded through my hair and pulled me closer to her breast, urging me on. I kissed and sucked on the sweet skin of her breasts, not just her nipples, alternating between each one as I strived to please her completely. I slipped my tongue out, licking all around her nipples till they were dripping wet with my saliva before blowing against them and making them extra hard and sensitive. Bella was groaning loudly in response.

I couldn't help myself anymore; the movie was long forgotten in the background as I began kissing over every inch of her bare skin. I swirled my tongue around her belly button as my left hand slipped under the waistband of her pants, her legs spreading for me, as I found her aching wet pussy.

"So wet already, good girl, Bella." I purred as I kissed just above her waist. "No panties again? You act shy, but you are really a dirty girl, aren't you?" I teased as Bella rolled her eyes and my finger flicked against her clit once, taking her breath away.

"For you. Always for you." I groaned loudly at her confession as she arched her back faintly and I found myself frantic for more. More of her skin, more of her body and more of her taste. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her pants and waited for a moment, not wanting to move forward if Bella thought that she wasn't ready. I felt both triumphant and trusted as she raised her ass off the bed and allowed me to remove her pants, leaving her bare for me, both emotionally and physically.

"I love that you can trust me like this, Bella," I said as I kissed my way along her inner thigh slowly, steeling my nerves. I was trying to be calm and confident, wanting to ease her anxiety, but this was just as new to me as it was to her.

Until I met Bella, being with a woman hadn't even crossed my mind, but now I could think of nothing else. She consumed my every thought when we were not together, but regardless of how much I craved her, I was took my time and made sure we both enjoyed ourselves to the fullest. However, I also wasn't going to allow my own hesitation to deter me from realizing both of our dreams.

As my mouth worshipped Bella's supple skin, my fingers slipped back between her soaking wet pussy lips, teasing her. "Ungh… I need more… from you. Just you… always you," she forced out as I noticed her eyes were shut and she was biting down forcefully on her bottom lip.

"Look baby… I want you to watch me," I urged as she sat up on the bed slightly, her upper body propped up on her elbows. I pulled my own shirt off before I leaned back down, the scent of her arousal making my own pussy throb excitedly. Once again, I could tell she was a bit on edge, so I pulled my fingers out of her wetness and rubbed them along my lips, leaning in to kiss her, allowing Bella to taste herself on me.

"Do you love me?" Bella nodded eagerly. "Then let me love you like we always said I could."

Bella didn't close her eyes, instead she chose to focus intently on my every move as I lowered myself between her open legs. They were bent at the knee and her feet rested flat on the bed as I used my fingers to spread her pussy open. Bella was exquisite. A gorgeous shade of dark pink, with dripping wetness and swollen pussy lips that made me lick my own lips in hunger. I was so fucking turned on and desperate to taste her that after one pass of my finger around her clit, I licked up her sweet pussy from her ass to her clit before sucking it into my mouth and rolling it between my tongue and teeth.

"Holy fuck." Bella groaned and her legs shook slightly and I knew this was right for her… for us. So I did it again. My thumb and forefinger kept her swollen lips spread open as I licked her over and over again, loving each sound that fell from her mouth and each shudder of her legs. Bella's breathing became labored, her fingers clutched the sheets beneath her and she moaned my name so fucking loudly, I also began dripping from my pussy.

"Rosalie more…. I need more."

"Patience, baby," I replied as Bella nodded her head leisurely and kept her eyes trained on mine, watching as I circled my tongue around her clit before tugging it between my teeth. I noticed Bella's gorgeous dark eyes roll back in her head as my tongue flicked at her clit, moving it back and forth rapidly, before latching my mouth onto it again.

When I pulled away, Bella looked more beautiful than ever. Her chest heaving, a lazy smile spread across her face and a look of pure desire in her eyes. "If I give you too much now, what will we do for the next week, love?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," Bella replied cheekily as I moved my hands slowly down her soft inner thighs, before I leaned in and kissed her sweet pussy lips.

"However, as much as I love teasing you, I need you to cum for me," I said with a smug grin as she looked at me excitedly. "Preferably in my mouth."

"Ungh… I love when you talk dirty," Bella replied roughly as I kissed all around her swollen lips again. At her words I was instantly reminded of all the times we had written what we wanted to do to the other, our fingers, mouths and bodies being used in the most carnal of ways. Bella was always shyer than I was when we conversed, but she was more receptive than I expected her to be. Even now, as I slid my index and ring fingers inside her hot pussy, she was more responsive. "Oh fuck… I love that too."

"You love when I fuck you with my fingers?" I whispered salaciously as Bella nodded her head rapidly. "And you love when I talk dirty?" she nodded again. "Well, then I bet you are going to love when I twist my fingers inside you and I begin lapping at just your hard little clit, aren't you?"

"Fuck yes," she growled out as I did exactly as I said, my fingers twisting and pumping inside her hot pussy as my mouth and tongue focused on her sensitive clit, licking, biting, sucking and flicking it intensely.

"You are so fucking tight baby," I confessed as I added a third finger and continued my ministrations with my tongue against Bella's sensitive clit, appreciating every inch of her body as it writhed under my touch. "I love that you are finally all mine, Bella. Your heart, your soul and your body." I moved my hand back and slapped at her pussy with a little force, causing her to whimper in pleasure.

"God, I always loved your words," she admitted breathlessly as I bit down on her clit and she gasped. For a brief moment, the room was quiet except for Bella's moans and the sounds of my wet fingers moving passionately inside her. "When we talked online and on the phone, but this is so much better… you touching while telling… oh god." My fingers moved faster inside her, curling slightly and seeking out the spot I knew would bring her over the edge.

One of the best things about my friendship turned love with Bella was that through all of our conversations, cyber sex and phone calls, I was able to discover exactly what she liked. I knew she enjoyed the prospect, and now the reality, of me lapping at her beautiful pussy. I knew she loved the idea of playing with toys with me, which is why I had brought so many and I also knew Bella like it a little rough. I moved up her body, taking her bottom lip between mine and tugged on it, before she opened her mouth, allowing me in.

Bella also knew the things I loved, watching her pleasure herself being number one in my book of wishes. So she wasn't surprised when I grabbed her hand and rested it on her clit, urging her to rub herself as I finger fucked her. She did as I requested, urging on her orgasm, and when I looked down and finally saw Bella's fingers in action, I was overcome.

My mouth forced down on hers again, frantically kissing her and sucking on her delicious tongue, as our fingers moved in time together, rubbing and thrusting to bring forth her climax. As I felt her body begin to shake around me, I kissed her once more before lying on the bed on my stomach, grabbing her ass and pulling her sweet pussy closer to me as I thrust my tongue inside her tightness.

"Oh fuck… oh my god, oh my god," Bella screamed out madly as my tongue stroked her from the inside, bringing her over the edge. Her fingers clung to the sheets of our bed, her body convulsing around me and her juices coating my face as she cried out in pleasure.

After a few moments of much needed rest, we both sat up and grabbed the others face, kissing passionately and with all the love we could convey with words. "It's still early; we can go do something if you want?" I suggested, unsure of what to do next.

"No. I want us to clean up and climb into our bed. I want to hold and kiss you. I just want to sleep in your arms. New York City isn't going anywhere," Bella replied as she clutched my hand tightly in hers and led me into the bathroom. "Plus, we have six days left. I'm sure we'll see something, right?"

I nodded my head in response as we both cleaned up and got ready for bed. We both decided to forgo our clothes so that we could feel each other's soft skin. As I wrapped my arms and legs around her body, holding her as close to me as possible, I rested my face in the curve of her neck as we spooned intimately. My fingers danced lightly up her stomach, unable to stop touching her and realizing she was actually here with me. It was a dream come true and I was thankful that it had just begun.

However, six more days in Manhattan would never be enough to satiate my need for Bella Cullen.


End file.
